


Untrue

by BrokePerception



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Romance, Spiritual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-01
Updated: 2012-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-06 12:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokePerception/pseuds/BrokePerception
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What could have gone on there into Seeley's mind after his first day back into the field? A little bit of Temperance in his head, maybe?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untrue

FBI Agent Seeley Joseph Booth did not at all manage to fall asleep. He couldn't truly seem to get Sweets's words from his mind. He chuckled to himself into the darkness of his otherwise empty bedroom while getting up and sitting at the edge of his bed.

Everything seemed all so confusing right now, after first talking to Sweets, then Avalon Harmonia… and then holding Bones into his arms and feeling her relax against him; feeling safe.

Sweets had always seemed to support Bones and him into expressing their feelings… until today. Why actually had he confronted Booth with the ECGs? Could it really be… untrue? Had he then not loved Temperance before? Honestly, he didn't really remember whether or not.

Even though he had always been rather superstitious – not that he even considered this to be that bad of a thing – paranormality had never been high upon his list. He couldn't really help but wonder if Avalon could perhaps have been right. Mind and heart surely were two different things.

He had told her nevertheless. He had really said it after all that time. 'I love you.'

Booth's chuckle died away suddenly, as his fist roughly smashed against the wall. "You're so dumb!" He had really said it, before ruining it by adding that thing about professionalism and admiration… causing her to misinterpret it and make it all sound ridiculous.

Perhaps she… No, Seeley. She doesn't love you… And if she doesn't have feelings for you… then there's no apparent reason for her to be afraid to show them either.

She didn't love him. Booth secretly hoped that damn Sweets could be right this once, and that it would pass by rather soon. It didn't really help to constantly think about something that wasn't supposed to be true.


End file.
